


The ponies are always a good excuse

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siamo da qualche parte, sul set, nascosti - o almeno spero - agli occhi di tutti.<br/>È uno dei camerini per la prova trucco? O dei vestiti?</p><p>Non riesco a riconoscerlo.</p><p>So solo che siamo ancora con gli abiti di scena e questi dannati capelli lunghi mi stanno facendo sudare...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ponies are always a good excuse

**Titolo:** The ponies are always a good excuse  
 **Fandom:** Cast The Hobbit  
 **Personaggi:** Aidan Turner, Dean O’Gorman  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Slash, Lemon, What if? (E se…)  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 345  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta solo ed unicamente per il mio amore, che ama alla follia questa coppia.  
Spero ti piaccia. X3  
 **2.** Fanno schifo! LOL

**__ **

Siamo da qualche parte, sul set, nascosti - o almeno spero - agli occhi di tutti.  
È uno dei camerini per la prova trucco? O dei vestiti?

Non riesco a riconoscerlo.

So solo che siamo ancora con gli abiti di scena e questi dannati capelli lunghi mi stanno facendo sudare...

Li sento appiccicarmisi al viso e entrarmi in bocca che, per mia disgrazia, non riesco proprio a tenere chiusa.

La colpa è di Dean e del suo uccello che non riesce neanche ad aspettare di arrivare alle roulotte!

\- Kili... Kili... - ansima continuando a muovere il bacino e a colpire la mia prostata.

Da quando abbiamo visto Martin scoparsi Richard e chiamarlo Thorin è diventato un pallino fisso per Dean.  
Non so perché ma diventa anche più duro del solito!

È come in uno stato di trance mentre mi fotte...  
E più aumenta il ritmo più perde le sue facoltà mentali - che non penso siano più alte di quelle del personaggio che interpreta sul set!

E mentre lo schiocco della nostra pelle che sbatte riempie quel piccolo e angusto camerino con una mano mi do piacere per venire poco dopo, grazie a degli affondi precisi e diretti alla mia prostata.

Ansimo e crollo sulle ginocchia, finendo a terra...  
Ma Dean non ha nessuna intenzione di lasciarmi andare.

I suoi movimenti sono sempre più frenetici e veloci, alla ricerca del tanto atteso orgasmo.

\- Fratello... Stringi i muscoli. - mi sussurra con voce roca - e oscena, decisamente oscena! - e io non riesco a dire di no.

Il mio sensibile anello di muscoli si contrae sul membro del mio amante e lo sento gemere compiaciuto e uscire velocemente dal mio corpo.

\- Che stai...? -

Me lo ritrovo davanti agli occhi e senza avere il tempo di dire o fare qualcosa, un getto caldo e appiccicoso mi arriva sul viso.

Guardo Dean con un'espressione compiaciuta sul viso e il suo uccello che finalmente torna a cuccia...

\- E adesso cosa diciamo allo zio?  
Che eravamo a controllare i pony? - scherzo accarezzandogli le gambe e leccandomi le labbra.

Mi accarezza e mi manda indietro i capelli per poi sorridermi.

\- Ottima idea fratello, ottima idea! -

 


End file.
